Warning Shot
by Vani Jane
Summary: A warning shot and a body fell to the ground. America's hands shook and he didn't even realize that his rifle had fallen from his hands. It was meant to be a warning shot, he didn't mean to shoot anyone-especially not England.


**Title:** Warning Shot

**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Angst (?), Tragedy

**Warning:** Country Names, Shounen-Ai (if you squint and lean forward), Un-beta'd

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note: **I got the idea from reading USxUK headcanons from tumblr.

**Link:** tinyurl . com (slash) cgrnssb

A warning shot and a body fell to the ground.

America's hands shook and he didn't even realize that his rifle had fallen from his hands. It was meant to be a warning shot, he didn't mean to shoot anyone-especially not...

"E-England..." He muttered disbelievingly but was unheard under the sound of the falling rain and the hushed voices around him.

A distance away from him laid England on the ground, blood seeping out from the back of his head from the bullet wound that he, America, had fired. No one had gone to England's aid, it was a well-known fact that he was a nation and that he didn't die and he would be back on his feet minutes later but America forgot that for a moment.

The heat of the fight had died within him replaced by the eerie and frightening cold. His mind was blank and screaming, his body felt numb and choking. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. His mind replayed the gunshot over and over and he let out a silent yell. No voice came from him but his mind was loud, pounding and killing him with the guilt.

He killed his brother, his mentor.

America didn't feel the hand that had clasped his shoulder firmly, pulling him back as he motioned forward towards the inanimate body. He felt weak but he had easily gotten free of the strong hands that held him back. His shaking feet ran across the barren wasteland that had been their battlefield only moments earlier and finally, his knees gave up before the dirty and bloodied body. His arms, shaking and numb from all the fighting, went to grab England, to hold him, to keep him close, to weep but the body was pulled away from him before he could and he was shoved away by a number of kicks.

He didn't feel the pain nor taste the rain and mud on his lips; he didn't see the faces of the weary men that carried England's body away. All he saw was the blood that dripped from the back of England's bloodied head. He didn't hear the angered yells from his people nor France's yell for them to stand down, all he heard was the deafening silence that came from England's mouth.

When they grabbed his shoulders, helping him to stand up and pull him back to the camps, he struggled wanting to go to England. He easily overpowered his people, they were merely humans but it was France, France who used the butt of the rifle to hit America's head from behind. He saw England's bloodied face in his mind before everything turned black.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I changed it a bit from the tumblr submission by having America go after England. And I tried not to make it shounen-ai/yaoi. Anyway, please tell me what you think! (I don't really like writing Revolutionary War fics since I'm not good at it)

Shameless promotion—please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of the Sea**_, _**Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Wilted Rose**_, _**Broken Bones**_, _**Alarm**_ _**Clock**_, _**Cadbury**_ _**Chocolate**_, _**Broken**_ _**Vows**_ and _**Cat**_ _**Food**_


End file.
